Hey, Olivier
by Fille au chat
Summary: Olivier Dubois est votre capitaine. Tu ne pensais pas que ses blessures te marqueraient à ce point. OS sur la violence conjugale.


**Hey, Olivier...**

* * *

 **Rating :** T pour violence suggérée.

 **Disclaimer :** Olivier Dubois (ou Oliver Wood en anglais) est la propriété de Rowling.

 **Note :** Cet OS est particulièrement étrange pour moi, une habituée à la mièvrerie et aux happy end, mais c'était important qu'il soit écrit. C'est un thème sur lequel je voulais écrire depuis un moment. Sachez qu'il a été écrit en une seule soirée de déprime suite au coup de fil d'une amie que je ne peux même pas aider, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de mettre cette entête au début ni même de corriger mes fautes.

Si cette fiction peut toucher ne serait-ce qu'une personne, je serais déjà heureuse de l'avoir écrite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Hey, Olivier... T'es blessé ?**

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, tu désignes d'un signe de tête l'énorme suçon que ce dernier a au cou, alors que tu étais pourtant sur le point de sortir du vestiaire. Oliver Dubois ne manque pas de bredouiller n'importe quoi avec embarras, ses joues rouges montrant qu'il est mort de honte, surtout qu'il vient d'enlever son haut pour passer le t-shirt officiel de votre équipe, en dévoilant d'autres ainsi que quelques griffures.

Un autre membre de l'équipe fait mine de feuler un " **tigresse...** " évocateur qui fait éclater de rire toute votre petite équipe. Oliver est votre capitaine et vous le respectez tous profondément mais, vraiment, cette fois, l'occasion était trop parfaite pour que vous ne le taquiniez pas gentiment à ce sujet.

o-o

 **\- Hey, Olivier...**

Ta voix n'est plus du tout taquine, cette fois. En fait, elle est basse et calculée, parce que tu ne veux pas alerter les autres membres de l'équipe, tu as déjà suffisamment honte de lui faire cette remarque alors que vous n'êtes pas si proches, au fond, juste des collègues qui s'entendent bien.

 **\- Tu sais... C'est peut-être un peu trop, là. Tes marques. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

Franchement, tu peux comprendre les multiples suçons et les griffures mais les bleus et les cicatrices sont définitivement étranges. Et tu l'as à peine regarder quand il s'est changé, parce que la plupart du temps, il paraissait vouloir éviter soigneusement de s'exposer à ton regard et c'est même plutôt ça qui t'a poussé à lui prêter un peu plus attention, comme ça, discrètement, du coin de l'œil.

Ou c'est peut-être toi qui deviens parano. Olivier a le droit à une vie privée et il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps, après tout.

 **\- On s'aime. Tout va bien. Et c'est ma vie privée, pas vrai ? Alors ne te mêle pas de ça.**

Honteux parce que ses deux premières phrases sont douces et tendres mais les deux autres aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, tu baisses la tête et murmures que tu es désolé de l'avoir dérangé, t'enfuyant presque en courant après ça, te jurant de ne plus remettre la conversation sur le tapis.

o-o

 **\- Hey, Oli... Hein ? Olivier est malade ?**

Etant donné que c'est la veille d'un de vos matchs les plus importants de la saison, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être surpris.

Olivier est capitaine et ne louperait pour rien au monde votre tout dernier entraînement. Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser mais, à voix haute, personne ne fait plus de réflexion que ça ; Si votre capitaine n'est pas là, vous avez double boulot qui vous attend donc pas de temps à perdre. Olivier doit avoir une bonne raison pour manquer, de toute façon. Tu crains un peu une trop bonne raison.

Tu penses à l'appeler ce soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles avant de te raviser ; Olivier est contacté toutes les deux minutes par son ou sa partenaire mais refuse toujours de donner la moindre possibilité de contact à ses coéquipiers.

Bizarrement, c'est la toute première fois que cette étrangeté te saute aux yeux. Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé plus que ça. Avant.

o-o

 **\- Hey, Olivier...**

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre face au bloc de pierre qui porte son nom. Olivier Dubois, 9 avril 1975 - 24 juin 1995. Vous n'êtes finalement jamais allé en demi-finale.

Lorsque tu as rencontré pour la première fois la personne qui partageait sa vie, tu t'attendais à un type balaise, type Marcus Flint, capable de t'arracher la mâchoire avec une seule baffe et une hargne visible dès la première rencontre. On peut dire que le choc te percuta si fort que tu ne ressentis presque que lui durant la cérémonie, du moins avant que l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la colère et l'amertume suivent sagement, dans l'ordre, les uns après les autres.

Sa fiancée est toute frêle. Toute petite, aussi. Un coup de vent parait pouvoir la faire fléchir et même la briser pour de bon. Tu en viens presque à douter en la voyant s'effondrer, en larmes, que c'est elle la coupable de tout ce bordel.

Elle n'a sans doute même pas conscience de son problème et de son besoin de se faire soigner.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas le droit... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser toute seule...**

Mais si. Evidemment.

L'amour devrait être un choix, jamais une contrainte. Sinon ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est une dépendance malsaine, un besoin qu'on croit vital mais destructeur, on n'a jamais besoin d'un être pour survivre, on doit le choisir pour vivre.

Ses proches la cajolent avec des mots tendres tandis qu'elle s'accroche désespérément à la pierre. Tu n'en as pas le courage ni la force, tu observes juste le triste spectacle avec une boule dans le gorge et dans la cœur, certain d'en tirer des leçons en tant que célibataire optimiste. Ne pas laisser l'autre s'imposer de force. Choisir de le laisser prendre place dans sa vie. Et essayer de faire confiance, malgré tout.

Tu aurais pu aider Olivier, bien sûr, tu l'aurais fait s'il te l'avait demandé, comme beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer, sans doute. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Pas seulement par fierté mais parce que tu voyais bien qu'il n'avait plus la force de lancer le moindre signal d'appel, aussi.

Tout le monde aurait trouvé ça normal si les rôles avaient été inversés... mais là, on lui aurait sans doute ri au nez.

C'était après tout complètement idiot de penser que quelqu'un de plus petit et moins fort que vous ait la moindre chance de vous blesser si gravement.

C'est du moins ce que vous dirons ceux qui n'en souffrent et n'en meurent pas.


End file.
